


tomato juice

by zhengting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, i tried i really did, kind of, swear words are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengting/pseuds/zhengting
Summary: zhengting is stuck loving xukun until the end of eternity because hes a whipped idiot.





	tomato juice

**Author's Note:**

> ive read and written too many depressing fics lately so i wanted to try to write something happy so i guess this is my attempt :')

Sunlight pours in from windows, bathing the kitchen in a warm golden glow. Zhengting holds a glass of tomato juice in his hands as he slugs around the room trying to put together breakfast, occasionally taking a sip of the demonic drink. Xukun had bought an entire 2-liter bottle of the disgusting thing when he was drunk and mistook tomato juice for apple juice, and since Zhengting can’t bear to let anything go to waste they’re both stuck with it until they finish it in what Zhengting hopes is the near future. Xukun always complains when he’s drinking his share but Zhengting thinks it serves him right, and that it’s an amazing way to teach Xukun the lesson about never buying things again when he’s drunk. In fact, Xukun should be grateful that Zhengting’s not making him drink the entire thing by himself, and he should be thanking all the gods above and below and all around that Zhengting is helping him and still loves him despite this and all his other fuck ups.

He doesn’t hear Xukun come in until there is warmth against his back and arms wrapped around his waist and a husky “good morning” whispered by his ear. Zhengting makes a (very manly) noise and barely saves his glass from falling and breaking and his tomato juice spilling. Zhengting glares at the red liquid in his glass. “Cai Xukun,” he begins indignantly, slightly flustered, and if he wasn’t holding his precious glass of tomato juice Zhengting would be hitting Xukun right now, so Xukun better drink his share of tomato juice without complaints today. “How would you feel if I sneaked up on you like that too, huh? You just fucking wait, I’ll get back to you, and we’ll see who’s the one that smiles until the very end, and I promise –“ Zhengting turns around in Xukun’s arms and jabs his index finger into Xukun’s chest “– that it won’t be you.” Satisfied with his speech, Zhengting turns around so that his back is to Xukun again and takes another sip out of his glass, all while trying to get out of Xukun’s arms so he can actually start on breakfast before he dies of starvation.

“Aw, baby, don’t be like that,” Xukun coos, still hanging onto Zhengting like an oversized koala, and Zhengting begrudgingly admits that the warm sleepy aura around Xukun is actually quite nice. But still not nice enough for Zhengting to give up breakfast, so he breaks out of Xukun’s hold and shoves his glass of tomato juice into Xukun’s hands instead. Xukun looks from the juice to Zhengting and pouts exaggeratedly, pushing his lower lip out until it’s all Zhengting could focus on. The little shit knows what he’s doing, and Zhengting knows he knows by the glint in Xukun’s eyes as he watches Zhengting trying and failing to resist him.

“I guess you don’t want breakfast today, do you, Cai Xukun?” Zhengting glares at Xukun’s bottom lip like it had personally offended him, because, well, it has been offending him.

“Nope, I only want you,” Xukun replies cheekily and Zhengting most definitely does _not_ blush. He watches as Xukun puts down the tomato juice and walks towards him until he’s only a breadth away, gaze flicking up to his eyes and familiar breath warm against his lips.

And as Xukun cups Zhengting’s cheeks and kisses him, Zhengting thinks that no matter how many more liters of tomato juice Xukun might accidentally buy again or how badly Xukun’s going to fuck up in other ways in the future, he will still be loving Xukun to the end of eternity like the whipped idiot that he is.

**Author's Note:**

> so if youre wondering why the ending is so crappy its because i had a prompt that went something like "write a scene that involves tomato juice and the word 'husky'" and i did not know where i was going with the fic after i've fulfilled both of the requirements.
> 
> also my format looks pretty terrible rn so i think i'll try that thing other people do where each sentence is a paragraph next time
> 
> as always feedback is very much appreciated and thanks for reading :)


End file.
